


Raining on Sunday

by H50sm



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: She smiled. “Yeah, me too.” She lifted her head. “You going to tell me about this scar?” She asked as she ran her finger along the one that was below his collar bone.Steve smiled into her hair. “Eventually.”“Mmmm, I’ll take that.”Eddie walked over to the bed and placed his chin on the bed and barked.Steve smiled. “I think he needs to go out…you stay here and I’ll take him.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in my other one shot of Salica, she asked him about the scars and I thought he needed to talk about them. Here he talks about two. Enjoy.

There was dark ugly clouds in the sky, rain hammering down hard. The dog (Eddie) was laying on a dog bed over by the french doors leading out to the lanai off of Steve’s bedroom. A warm body was curled up next to Steve under the blankets. Her fingers were tracing his abs, his skin, anywhere her fingers would reach. Steve was rubbing small circles on her arm. 

“Steve?” Alicia questioned. 

“Mmmm?” Was the taller mans only response. 

“Where did you get this scar?” Alicia ran her ringer very softly against the scar that gave Steve his new liver. 

Steve smiled at the memory, maybe he shouldn’t but that day was the day his best friend saved his life. He remembered everything up to the point of being shot, and waking up in the hospital. “I was with Danny, we were under cover drug runners. The guys dug deeper than we thought they would and came after us, shot the plain up and I got nailed in the liver. I was practically dead, Danny had to land the plane on the beach.”

Alicia rolled on to her belly. “What happened then?”

“Well apparently they got me to Tripler where I was taken into surgery right away. My guys went and kicked ass, but Danny said he got a call and when they got back to the hospital the doctor said that I wasn’t going to make it with out a liver and we couldn't get one on time from the mainland.”

“That’s terrible.” She laid her head down on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve gave a knowing look. “Well after a moment, Danny said to use his. We are a blood match.”

“You two are something else.”

Steve chuckled and held Alicia closer. “Yeah, we are defiantly close that's for sure.”

“So what happened next?”

“Well, they prepped us both again for surgery and they took half of Danny’s liver and put it in me.” Steve shrugged. “I woke up a few days later to Danny looking at me. He told me what happened, I owe him my life.”

Alicia twisted her head to look at Steve. “That was so kind of him.”

“Yeah, since then I try to be a little more cautious about what I do and how I do it. Danny and I had a rough go after getting out of the hospital, and with how I met you I broke every post op rule.” Steve smiled. “But I met you and that was the best thing that ever happened to me in the last year.”

Alicia blushed and kissed Steve’s exposed skin on his shoulder. Her hands rubbing all over his chest, she rested her hand on the scar that was just below his left collar bone. “Where did this scar come from?”

Steve smiled and rolled over, pressing his body against hers. “There’s a scar on my back that’s a few inches long and pretty deep, on the right hand side. Can you find it?”

Alicia reached behind Steve and felt the scar. “There’s a few there…”

“Yeah, but this one is raised up a lot.”

Alicia nodded her head when her fingers ran across it. “Where did this one come from?”

“I got a phone call one day from a beautiful….” He ran his hand along her face, brushing back her hair. “….she told me that she broke into a nut jobs house just to help us with a case….” Steve smiled and kissed Alicia’s nose. Alicia bit her lip and nodded her head. “…so I go in and see her phone on the ground and let me tell you something, my heart dropped. I was so scared.”

“You were scared?”

“Yeah, I liked you back then.” Steve confessed.

“God, you are so beautiful. Do you realize how beautiful you are.”

“Not half of beautiful as you babe.” He kissed her lips softly.

“Anyways, I got stabbed in the back and that day when we got out of the cave and you shared the blanket with me, I knew that I would kiss you. And let me tell you something baby, I will always want to kiss you. You are my everything.”

Alicia smiled up at Steve and pushed her body against him more, making him fall to his back. Alicia sat on Steve’s cock, grinding herself on him. Steve’s hand flew to her hips, gripping them with bruising force, his eyes closed his back arching off the bed. “Alicia….” Steve moaned out. 

Alicia pushed her finger to Steve’s lips, he opened his mouth and started to suck on them as she pushed aside the string of her thong and eased her self onto him. Steve grunted at the feeling of her soft folds encasing his hard cock, Alicia worked Steve hard her breasts bouncing up and down. Steve looked down at their sex and he moved his hand to her clit, rubbing her. Forcing her to throw her head back, moaning out Steve’s name. Their soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room as she rode Steve harder and faster. “Fuck…baby…yeah…” Steve yelled out as he gripped her hips hard and thrusted hard and fast into her. “Steve….Oh God….Steve!” She called out just seconds before she came. Steve glanced down and saw her juices pooling around the base of his cock. His breathing was hard..his body started to shake as he spilled his seed into her. His whole body was rigid. 

Alicia fell on Steve, they held one another tightly. “I love you so much.” Steve said softly. 

“I love you too.”

Steve smiled. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

She smiled. “Yeah, me too.” She lifted her head. “You going to tell me about this scar?” She asked as she ran her finger along the one that was below his collar bone. 

Steve smiled into her hair. “Eventually.”

“Mmmm, I’ll take that.”

Eddie walked over to the bed and placed his chin on the bed and barked.

Steve smiled. “I think he needs to go out…you stay here and I’ll take him.”

Alicia smiled. “I wont argue with that.”

Steve smiled and got up, pulling on some clothes. He walked out of the room, leaving Alicia to cuddle up in bed on the stormy Hawaiian day.


	2. Leaving  Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looked up from his computer. “I dropped Alicia off at the airport this morning.”
> 
> “Ohhh the three week trip.”
> 
> Steve didn’t answer, just nodded his head. 
> 
> “You wanna come sleep over?”
> 
> “Am I that pathetic?”
> 
> Danny laughed. “Dude you’ve got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another journey with Steve and Alicia....and some McDanno fluff. :)

Steve rolled over and sighed. He couldn’t sleep. He got up and walked over to the french doors leading out to the lanai, stepping on one of Eddie’s squeak toys in the process. “Shit.” He mumbled and kicked at the toy. Eddie jumped up and looked at Steve, wagging his tail. Steve rolled his eyes and patted Eddie’s head. “Good boy, go to bed.” Steve said as the dog walked over to his masters bed and jumped up on it. Steve opened the doors and took deep breaths of fresh air in, he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t sleep. His stomach was fine, not bothering him. He ate dinner, he went out for a very long swim. He talked to Danny on the phone and texted him a bunch of times after that. He talked to Alicia, before going to sleep. He looked out at the water. Alicia, that’s why he couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t in his bed. He sighed. Her home was being fumigated and she had been staying with Steve for two weeks. And in that time frame Steve had gotten use to her being there with him very night. He sighed and turned around, pulled on his NAVY seal tank top got his gun and phone and walked down stairs, stuffing his feet in a pair of slippers and got his badge and keys. “Eddie! Load up!” He shouted as he opened the door. Steve and Eddie ran to his truck and jumped in, and sped off to Moana district.

 

Steve parked in the drive way and locked his truck as Eddie jumped out. He walked up to the door and unlocked it, he opened the door. “Alisha, it’s me!” He yelled out, knowing she was awake. 

“Bedroom!” She called out. 

Steve locked the door and silenced the alarm, and resetting it. He looked down at Eddie. “Bed.” Eddie barked happily st Steve and went to the living room where his dog bed was. Steve kicked off his slippers and walked down the hallway, he walked through the door and found Alicia in bed watching a movie. 

“Hey, you alright?” She asked, pausing the movie. 

Steve nodded his head and pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He climbed into bed and cuddled up to Alicia’s warm body. “Can’t sleep alone.” He mumbled. 

“Why not?”

Steve buried his face into her neck. “You aren’t there.”

Alicia smiled and turned the TV back on, but stuck her ear phones in her ears knowing that Steve didn’t want to talk but didn’t want to ear the TV either. After the movie was over she turned it off and went to the bathroom, she got back into bed and cuddled up next to Steve. 

“The scar below my collar bone…I was tortured in Korea.”

Alicia raised her head and looked at Steve. “Why?”

Steve swallowed hard. “I was chasing the man who gave the order to have my father killed. Woe Fat. He had used someone against me just to get me there cause he thought I had information.”

“Did you have that information?”

“No, that’s the stupid thing. I didn’t.” Steve almost laughed. “The woman who used me, was killed in front of me….Woe Fat used a cattle prod on me. Burning my skin, leaving welts behind. This one never healed well enough because he kept that one on for a minute. The others were twenty seconds.”

“God, Steve. That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.” Alicia said. “You’ve been through so much.”

“Yeah, and that isn’t even half of it.”

“Will you tell me everything?” She asked, carding her fingers through his hair. 

“Eventually.” Steve half smiled. “Besides Danny, you will be one of the only other people who ever knew what happened. And in time, you may even know more than him and he’s my best friend.”

Alicia smiled. “I’m glad you have him. He does love you.”

“Yeah, I do. But I love you more.”

“I love you more too.”

“How am I going to survive you going to the mainland to see Sienna for three weeks?” Steve asked. 

She smiled. “I’m not sure, but maybe you can stay with Danny, Rachel and the kids. She told me at lunch today that you and Danny would have sleep overs.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, we did. We cuddled a lot.”

Alicia laughed. “I’ve seen it happen. I know. Can I ask you a question?”

“Anytime, you know that.”

She looked up at him. “If Catherine kept leaving you, why did you keep taking her back?”

Steve pushed his lips against hers. “I’ll answer one day. I promise. Just not tonight sweetheart.”

She kissed Steve back. “I love you, you know I’m not leaving you right?”

“I know. I’ll be okay. I promise. But three weeks, do you have to stay for three weeks?” Steve smiled. 

She nodded. “Yeah, after she got there she wanted me to come see the town and everything. She said I’d like it. Said that we should visit one day, together.”

“I’d like that. But I have you for one more night.”

“Not one more night Steve, for ever.” Alicia wondered if she was being to forward, but she did know to know how he felt. 

Steve smiled. “You are right.” He pulled her into him and deepened their kiss from earlier. Sucking on her tongue, making her whimper. Steve flipped her over and pushed his knee between her legs. He lowered his head and kissed her long and slow, keeping the kiss sweet and gentle. He pushed his sweat pants down and pushed her night gown up. His already hard cock was dripping, Steve smiled into the kiss and pushed into her, causing Alicia to arch her back off the bed. Their hands holding one to each other tightly. His hips snapping against hers, her legs wrapping around his hips. Her finger nails clawing at his back. Scratching him, leaving angry red marks, Steve growling above her. He let go one of her hands and slid his fingers down her body, between their bodies he found her clit and started to rub it with his fingers pushed against her hard. She moaned, and he started to fuck her harder. He had to come but he had been waiting for her to get hers before him. “Can you come with me?” He asked out of breath.

She nodded and started to meet his hips for each thrust. He felt her walls around his cock start to tighten, her breathing was harsh and she couldn’t stop the string of cuss words coming from his mouth. Steve felt his balls tighten and at the same time they started to yell out each others names. Steve rolled over and pulled her into his body. “Don’t go.” He choked out. He prayed she wouldn’t realize he was full on crying. 

 

THE NEXT DAY:

“Okay, what is with you?” Danny asked walking into Steve’s office. “You’ve been in a mood all day.”

Steve looked up from his computer. “I dropped Alicia off at the airport this morning.”

“Ohhh the three week trip.”

Steve didn’t answer, just nodded his head. 

“You wanna come sleep over?”

“Am I that pathetic?”

Danny laughed. “Dude you’ve got it bad.” Danny sat down in a chair. “Look, pack the dog up, come stay with us for the weekend.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you buddy, but I’ll be okay. I have projects to do this weekend at my house and Alicia’s house.”

“If you change your mind Steve, just come by okay?” Danny said with a smile. 

Steve nodded his head. “Yeah, alright.” Steve said with a smile. “I’m gonna head out, get Eddie and go for a run. You should head home too.”

 

TWO WEEKS LATER:

 

Steve grumbled as he paced the living room floor. He was in a sour mood for the last two weeks and there was no way he was making it another week with out Alicia. His heart physically hurt that she wasn’t there with him. Anytime he wanted to see her, anytime he wanted to just cuddle up and take a nap with her. It had been two weeks since he had slept properly. His living room door opened, the William’s family walked in. Charlie ran in and jumped into his Uncle Steve’s open arms. Steve smiled a little and hugged the boy back. “Hey babe, how are you?”

Charlie smiled. “I’m okay. Can I go play outside? I wont go near the sand, I’ll stay in the grass with the toys for outside.”

Steve smiled and kissed the boys cheeks. “Of course. Remember don’t go pass the Plumeria trees on each side okay?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, sir!” He snapped.

Steve watched the small boy run outside and he turned to see the three others looking right at him. “What?”

“Uncle Steve, you gonna be okay?” Gracie asked. 

Steve smiled. “Yeah baby, I’ll be fine. I just miss Alicia that’s all.”

Grace frowned. “If you miss her that much, why don’t you just marry her? Then she will be with you all the time? Isn’t that better than her not being with you?”

Steve smiled and make the few short steps and wrapped Gracie in his arms. “I’ve thought about it baby, I have. I just don’t want to make a mistake like I did with Catherine. I don’t want to rush anything.”  
Grace was almost fifteen now, she glanced at her parents and then back at her Uncle. “Steve, if you love her then don’t wait. It could be to late. Don’t waste that time, my parents lost it twice. But, somehow they found their way back to each other.” She smiled, and looked at her parents. “Can I tell him?”

Danny nodded his approval. Grace nodded. “My parents are getting married, and they want to use your back yard, think that will be okay?”

Steve flicked his eyes up at Danny. “Are you kidding me?” A smile so big it was making the room bright.

“No.” Danny shook his head. “At the end of this month, think the weather will hold?” It was nearing the end of November.

Steve let tears escape his eyes and reached Danny in a matter of seconds, hugging his best friend. “Danny, god….I’m so happy for you!”

Danny smiled. “Will you be my best man?”

“You fool, do you have to ask!” Steve smiled and wrapped him in a hug again. “Yes, yes…..”

Danny grinned. “Good, now throw me a epic bachelor party will ya?” He looked back at Rachel. “Huh?”

She snorted a laugh. “Of course Danny. No girls Steven.”

“Never.” Steve smiled, but crossed his fingers behind him.

“Now, we brought food for dinner. Let’s eat it and get planning on a wedding huh? We only have three weeks.” Danny said clapping his hands.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Rachel came down the stairs and smiled. “Well, Charlie is out like a light on your bed.”

Steve smiled and leaned back in his leather chair. “You can just leave him here, I’ll bring him home in the morning after breakfast.”

“Well, what about me?” Grace pouted. “Don’t I get a sleep over?”

“Grace, I’m sure there’s a better way to ask.” Rachel lightly scolded. 

Danny looked at his daughter with raised eyebrows. 

“Gracie, would you like a sleep over too?” Steve asked. 

Grace smiled. “Yes, please. Will you make chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow?”

“Actually babe, I don’t do sugar anymore. But tell you what, I’ll make blueberry waffles.”

Grace nodded her head and went back to texting on her phone, Steve laid his head back and closed his eyes

“So buddy, when I was up in the bathroom, I sorta went through your stuff…..” Danny said with a smile dancing on his lips.

“Why?” Steve asked, not even moving his head or opening his eyes. 

“Because I packed you two bags.” Danny answered, leaning into Rachel’s touch. 

Steve cracked an eye open. “What? Why?”

Danny and Rachel looked at each other, and then back at Steve. Steve realized that Gracie was pointing her camera towards him. “Because We bought you a ticket to Oregon, to see Alicia and Sienna. But mostly Alicia.”

Steve jumped up. “What?”

Danny laughed and stood up, holding tight to Steve’s arms. “Honolulu, to LA, to San Fran, to Crescent City. Where you pick up a rental car and drive to Gold Beach.”

Steve’s mouth fell open. “You are kidding me, right?”

Danny shook his head no. “Everyone chipped in for the tickets, as a early birthday present. Your flight leaves in two and a half hours. What do you say we take off?”

“Wait, what about Eddie?” Steve asked. 

“We are staying here while you are gone.” Rachel said. “You two better head out.”


	3. Leaving Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too.” She welcomed him on her. “Hey, I noticed a scar lower on your belly, what is that from?”
> 
> Steve nodded his head. “That’s a different story for a different night babe.”

Steve looked at the directions that Danny had managed to get from Sienna, he parked his rental car out side of the house. He smiled and turned it off, getting his bags from the back seat. He loved the smell and the feel of the air around him. Sure it was cold as hell and his body would hate him for this, but he hoped he could get into bed with Alicia soon. He walked up the small path and saw several lights on. With plain delays it took him a lot longer to get here than what he wanted, and he was beat. His body was slightly protesting. He set his bags down and knocked on the door, loud. Maybe to loud. The TV was muted and he heard the door unlocking. It opened and he saw Sienna, she smiled and turned around. “Mom, someone is here for you.”

“Me? Who would be here for me?” Alicia’s voice filtered through to the front door. She walked around the corner and her eyes landed on Steve. “Steve….” She breathed out. 

Steve stepped inside and wrapped his body around hers, holding her close, breathing her in. Letting her smell, her touch, calm his body down. Steve framed her face with his large hands. “Don’t leave me again, please. I can’t handle it.”

She smiled and leaned up, pushing her lips to Steve’s. “I wont.” She whispered. 

“Move in with me?”

Alicia pulled back and smiled sweetly at Steve. “Yes.”

Steve closed his eyes and let a breath out he didn’t realize he was holding. “Take me to bed, because I’m positive I’ll pass out right here.”

Alicia laughed and drug Steve to a bedroom in the back of the house. There she stripped Steve and got him into the shower, making sure to wash every inch of his body. They couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, touching, teasing, caressing. Steve was sure to shower Alicia’s body with kisses, his hands roaming all over her body. As tired as Steve was he still managed to push her against the shower wall, and take her from behind. Their soft moans filling the room. Steve was spent by the time the shower water went cold. Alicia pulled him out and got him tucked into bed. She went out into the living room, ignoring her daughter’s smirk to get Steve’s bags. Sienna helped her drag them into the bedroom where Steve was laying on his side, already relaxed. His eyes half lidded. “Where’s your pills Steve?” Alicia asked. 

“Mmm, brown bag. Inside a blue bag.” Steve said with a smile.”You beauties caring for me, how sweet.”

Sienna laughed. “Do you need to eat with the pills?”

“No…it’s okay…” Steve started but Alicia cut him off.

“Yes babe. Please go grab a banana, it will do for now.” Alicia said. “Did you skip pills in the last twenty four hours?”

“Possibly….I didn’t mean to though. I had to check my bag and couldn’t get to it.”

Alicia rolled her eyes just as Sienna came back with the fruit. “Good night you two, sleep well.”

“Thanks Sienna.” Steve mumbled as he shoved the fruit into his mouth. Chewing it and then swallowing. “Danny…text him…tell him I’m here.”

Alicia smiled and picked up Steve’s phone to send the text, he replied quickly telling them to have fun and relax. Steve finished eating, and took the pills, swallowing them down with a large gulp of water. He scooted over and pulled the blanket back. “In. I want you.”

Alicia laughed and got into the bed, letting Steve be the octopus he is with his long legs and arms, wrapping them around her body. He rested his face in her neck. “I fucking missed you so damn bad.”

She smirked. “Were you a grump?”

“I was a damn prick. You just cant leave, end of story.” He smiled and kissed her neck. “Maybe just not for three weeks.”

“Mmmm, how about a week.” She pushed closer to him. 

“I can handle that, maybe even two weeks. And you know, it wouldn’t have been terrible if we had cases to keep us busy. We had nothing.”

“Awww, well I’m sorry. You are here now.”

“I am.”

 

There was silence in the room as Steve’s breathing evened out and Alicia tangled her hand with his. She kissed his knuckled that had old scars on them. Steve held her tighter and let out a uneven breath. “I was afraid that I couldn’t do better.”

“What?” Alicia was suddenly more alert to Steve.

“Catherine, I kept taking her back because I thought I couldn’t do better.” He smiled some. “I was very wrong.” He moved their bodies so he was hovering over her. Half of his weight on her. “I thought that she was safe, she wouldn’t even stray from me. I wasn’t worth any one else but her.”

Alicia ran her fingers through his hair. “You know that isn’t true right? You are worth so much, and you got me, and I wont ever hurt you.”

Steve nodded and laid his head down on her chest, her breast next to his face. “I know that now.”

“You are so important to me Steve, and I honestly knew that you wanted to take the next step for a while in our relationship, but I was letting you go at a pace that was best for you. I would have said yes months ago, but you needed to be ready.”

Steve smiled and kissed the soft skin that her breast had to offer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She welcomed him on her. “Hey, I noticed a scar lower on your belly, what is that from?”

Steve nodded his head. “That’s a different story for a different night babe.”

Alicia smiled and kept her arms wrapped around Steve’s upper body. They slept like that most of the night, but always stayed in contact.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia laughed. “Yes, Danny. Of course. Doesn’t Rachel ever feed you?”
> 
> “Yes, but she doesn’t need to get up early just to get the kids ready and out the door, I can do it.”
> 
> “Why can’t she get up early?” Rachel asked. 
> 
> Danny let out a deep laugh. “Noooo….” He shook his head. “…..Sienna, how is she?” 
> 
> “Great change of subject Danny.” Alicia said as she whipped up some breakfast burritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for being MIA. I had a very, very, very bad health scare and I've just been able to get up and around. So, i'm doing better and realized I never posted this chapter. I'm not really sure how many more chapters I'm doing of this but I will lfor sure write a few more. :) Thanks for sticking through all of this with me.

Steve shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He felt like shit that morning, but he still had to get up or or his body would hate him even more. He knew he should skip the coffee so he went for the tea pot, filling it and placing it on the stove to boil. He popped open the pill container and threw them back into his mouth, he swallowed them down with water just as he heard the front door open. He looked over and saw Danny. He pushed his finger to his lips. “Alicia is asleep. Please, don’t wake her.”

Danny frowned. “You look like shit, you okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just don’t feel good. But that’s okay, the doctor said that since I don’t get many spells anymore the medicine is working and he says that my numbers are really good.”

“Well that’s a plus. When did you go with out me to the doctor?” Danny raised his eyebrow as he got a coffee mug down.

“Yesterday. He had to change my appointment. Sorry I didn’t let you know babe, I would have….but you….” Steve smiled. “….had wedding stuff to deal with. Next time okay?”

“I’m not sure who is getting married….” Alicia said as she rubbed her eyes walking into the kitchen. “….Danny and Rachel or Danny and Steve.”

Steve mocked laughed and hugged Alicia. “Sorry, if we woke you up.”

“You didn’t. I wasn’t really sleeping.”

“Was your stomach bothering you last night?” Danny asked sipping on his cup of coffee.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, just not like it usually does. Which is great.”

Danny smiled. “Good. So, you going in to work today, or kicking it here?”

Steve smiled. “I don’t want to go in, I was up more than half the night. But, I have a shit load of paperwork hat I need to complete or the Governor is going to have my ass.”

“Want me to wait while you get ready?”

Steve shrugged as he watched Alicia pour coffee into a mug of her own. “Up to you buddy, I need to go take a shower and then eat something.”

“Go, I’ll make you breakfast and get the protein shake ready for you.” Alicia said with a smile. “No eggs today right?”

Steve’s eyes went wide as he shook his head no. “God, that would be terrible. And thank you.” He leaned down and kissed her lips. “Be down as soon as I can, Danno.”

Danny nodded and lifted his mug in response. He waited until he heard Steve close the bathroom door before he spoke again in a hushed tone. “Okay, so how bad is he?”

“Well, he isn’t lying when he says this is the first flair up he’s had in a while and his numbers are good. He did see Dr. Greene yesterday….” She pulled out several vegetables from the fridge and started to chop them up and throw them in the pan with tofu and coconut oil. “……because he was in so much pain. It didn’t let up till three am, how he is even standing right now I honestly don’t know. He couldn’t get off of the toilet for two hours.”

“Christ. And the doctor for sure said he was doing better?”

“Oh yes. Danny, he would do this several times a week. He hasn’t done this in about two weeks, trust me. This is a improvement.”

 

Danny nodded his understanding. “Just….watch him okay? I love him, he…I couldn’t have done any of this with out him.”

Alicia smiled. “I know…well maybe I don’t. But I know you both have a strong affection for one another.”

Danny nodded and smiled. “So, you got enough to make me one of those? But with eggs?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Alicia laughed. “Yes, Danny. Of course. Doesn’t Rachel ever feed you?”

“Yes, but she doesn’t need to get up early just to get the kids ready and out the door, I can do it.”

“Why can’t she get up early?” Rachel asked. 

Danny let out a deep laugh. “Noooo….” He shook his head. “…..Sienna, how is she?” 

“Great change of subject Danny.” Alicia said as she whipped up some breakfast burritos. 

Steve came down the stairs dressed and ready to go, looking less pale than before. “What’s going on?” 

Danny smiled as Alicia handed him the food items. “Let’s go. I need to talk to you.”

Steve nodded and kissed Alicia good bye. He was following Danny out the door as he got into the drivers seat. “Keys, you talk. You don’t need to drive.” Steve sped out of his driveway. 

“Sooooo, you are the second person to hear this okay? Keep it private till after the wedding…..”

Steve nodded. 

“Rachel…umm….she’s pregnant.”

“Daniel!” Steve stopped the car and turned to look at his best friend in the eyes. “Daniel, I’m so happy for you two. Congratulations brother.”

“Thank you Steven, we’ve done so much better than couples therapy.”

Steve laughed as he sped off. 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

 

Steve laid in bed his hand resting on his belly. He was happy, fully and felt great. He yawned and stretched as Alicia came in from the bathroom, crawling into the bed. “The scar low on my belly….I was shanked.”

Alicia whipped her head to look directly into Steve’s eyes. “I’m sorry, you were what?”

Steve cracked a smile. “Shanked. I was thrown into prison for killing Governor Jameson.”

“Holy shit Steve….what in the world happened?”

“Remember Wo Fat?” Steve began, he watched Alicia nod her head. “Well, he put the hit out on my father right, but the man that killed my father was Victor Hesse. He was in prison for that murder, and when Chin walked into the Governor Manson with out HPD, they arrested me ant shipped me off to Halawa. I was in there for a week, before I got yard duty. Hesse paid guards off fought me, shanked me and got me a way out. He was dead anyways, Wo Fat was going to kill him.”

“So the scar is from that.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got lots of them. Most are just from being stabbed, like this one….” Steve pointed to his left arm, just below his tattoo. “….I got shot here on my upper thigh. Most of this stuff isn’t terrible. But it’s the deepest ones that had the most effect on me.”

“Steve….” Alicia began. “…I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this. But I want you to know, that I love you and I’ll always help with whatever you need.”

“Thanks sweetheart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my next McDanno story this morning with just over 32,000 words. Whew. I have to proof it still but it is DONE and I'm trying to decide what I'm writing next. I for sure will take prompts! :)


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for Salica. :) Enjoy!

Steve climbed the stairs to his bedroom, the dog already waiting in the door frame for him. He smiled and bent down to give his furry friend some love. Steve stood up, mostly with Eddie’s help. He slowly moved into the bedroom and saw Alicia asleep in bed, curled up in a ball on her side. Steve went into the bathroom and turned on the water, hot. He undressed and threw the clothes into the basket. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water pour over his sore muscles. He was exhausted and he knew that his little stunt of jumping onto a moving box truck and then climbing on top of it to get the girls out, he knew his body was going to hate him for it. He knew Danny and Alicia would ream him for it later, but right now his whole body hurt from top to bottom. He turned the water off and got out, he dried off and brushed his teeth. He knew he needed to eat something if he was going to be taking meds so he quickly dressed in a pair of sweat pants from earlier that day he snuck out of the bathroom and bedroom and made his way down stairs into the kitchen. Eddie was hot on his heels, Steve opened the fridge and found left over spaghetti. He shrugged and pulled it out and got a fork from the drawer. He pulled himself up on the counter, Eddie at his feet waiting for something to drop. Steve dropped some food every once in a while and Eddie ate it up. When Steve deemed he ate enough he got off the counter and put the food back in the fridge, he pulled a coconut water out and got his pills from the counter where he popped them in the mouth and swallowed it down. Steve let the dog out for a few minutes, called him back and drug his tired body up the steps. He got into bed and let his body sink down into the bed. Steve sighed, feeling his muscles starting to relax. 

“Late night?” Alicia said softly, her voice muffled by the pillows. 

“Yeah, a lot of paper work had to be done.” Steve said, his eyes closed. 

“Couldn’t wait?”

“No. Sex-trafficking case, we had to button it up.”

“I saw you on the news, you leaped off of the Tetsuo tunnel.”

“I did.”

“And I saw you on top of the box truck.”

“I was.”

“Get some sleep Steve. Goodnight, I love you.” Alicia said reaching out and resting her hand on Steve’s arm. 

 

Steve’s eyes flew open he was sweating and his body was shaking, he flung the blankets off of his body and quickly made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and seconds later he was shitting his pants, he groaned and sat on the toilet. His whole body revolting against him. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He knew he needed a change of clothes and some gatoraid, but getting those items was going to be impossible. He heard a knock on the door. “Don’t…um….don’t come in.” He mumbled as he flushed the toilet, just to fill it back up again. His stomach was cramping up more than what he knew it should. He remembered the medicine he could take in case this happened but that was also down stairs. “Fuck.” He moaned out. 

“Steve, are you okay?”

“Alicia, just….It’s okay…alright…I’m going…” Steve groaned out in pain. “….fine.” He gritted through his teeth. 

Alicia had her hands on he door. She sighed and turned around, she picked up Steve’s phone next to the bed. It was 2:15 in the morning. She pushed Danny’s picture on the screen. She knew that Danny would be able to help. 

“I’m going to kill you Steven, why are you calling me so damn early?” Danny grumbled. 

”It’s Alicia…Danny, it’s Steve….”

She heard noise in the back-round. “What’s wrong?” She could hear him picking up keys. 

“I’m not sure, he woke up and has been locked in the bathroom ever since.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Danny said as he hung up. “Rach, I gotta go. Something is wrong with Steve.”

Rachel sat up and looked at Danny with a worried expression. “Is he okay? What’s wrong?”

Danny shrugged. “I don’t know baby, I’ll text you in a few hours. Go back to sleep.” Danny leaned down and kissed Rachel. He picked up his badge and gun, walking out of the house and headed towards Steve’s. He found himself opening the door to Steve’s house not long after Alicia called him. 

“Hey babe, what’s going on?” Danny said as he closed the door. Alicia was sitting on the bottom of the stairs. “What’s that noise?”

Alicia grimaced. “It’s Steve, he’s been in there moaning, and flushing the toilet since before I called you.”

“Shit.” He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He took out a bottle of coconut water and a banana, he got the white bottle of liquid chalk from where Steve keeps all of his meds. He walked back towards the stairs. “He’s gonna be okay.” He said as he walked up the steps. He stopped at Steve’s dressed and pulled out a pair of of his briefs and sweat pants. He knocked on the door. “Steve, you okay buddy?”

“Danno?” Steve groaned out.

“Yeah, its me babe. I’m gonna come in okay?” Danny didn’t wait for Steve’s response, he opened the door and found Steve slumped on the toilet. He was pale and sweating. “Wow, okay babe. This is pretty bad, yeah?”

Steve looked up and nodded. “I think I’m done.”

“Well, let’s make sure.” He handed Steve the bottle of liquid medicine. “Drink it down babe, you know how much….like half the damn bottle.”

Steve swallowed it down to the best of his ability, he burped a bit as he drank more of it. “Water….”

Danny opened the coconut water and glanced at Steve. “Shower?”

“Yeah…Um…..”

Danny smiled. “Yeah babe. I know, you need help getting in. I got you okay.” Danny moved closer to Steve and helped him stand up. “Okay, just step out of the sweats and I’ll help you get into the shower.”

Steve’s entire body was shaking as he moved towards the shower with Danny behind him, his hands on his hips to steady him. He got Steve into the shower and he bent down to turn it on. “Okay, buddy. You okay in here for a minute?”  
Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

Danny smiled. “Alright babe. I’ll be back in a second.” Danny closed the shower curtain and picked up the soiled pants. He looked in checking for blood. He nodded when he saw none, that was a good sign. He wrapped up the pants and walked outside of the bedroom. “Alicia, wanna throw these in the wash on hot water and disinfect?”

She jumped up and took the item from Danny. “Of course, need anything else?”

“Get a garbage next to the bed with a bag in it and some water and crackers on the night stand, it’s gonna be a long night babe.”

Alicia nodded and made her way down stairs. Danny moved back inside the bedroom and pulled several blankets out of the closet, he laid one down on the bed and the other two on top of the comforter. He knew Steve would be cold when he got out. He walked back into the bathroom and stuck his head in the curtain on the other end. “How you doin?”

“I’m okay, I’m tired though.”

“Let’s get you out then, huh? Turn the water off.” Danny turned around and got a towel and held it up for Steve. “Okay, step in…..can you dry off?”

Steve nodded his head and dried off. “Okay, done.”

Danny handed Steve his briefs and watched as he put them on and then handed him his sweat pants. He pulled those on, loosing his balance a little but but Danny was there to help. “Hey, why didn’t you let Alicia help you?”

Steve shrugged. “She’s never seen this part. You…um..have.”

Danny nodded. “Okay superman, lets get you back to bed…” 

 

Danny wrapped his arm around Steve’s waste and let him into the bedroom, Alicia was just setting the water and crackers down. Steve stopped and looked up at Alicia. “I’m sorry.”

“Please….don’t. It’s okay…I understand. Just lay down.”

Steve laid down as Danny covered him up. “You both should get rest, I’ll go sleep in Grace’s room.”

“Um…Danno?” Steve called out.

Danny turned around at the door. “What’s up Steve?”

“.…It’s um…a big bed…”

Danny laughed. “Scoot over babe.”

Steve scooted over to the middle of the bed and watched as Alicia got in on her side and Danny on his. He draped his leg over Alicia’s, and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder. He sighed as he finally let him body relax.

 

THE NEXT MORNING:

 

Steve walked up the beach, coffee cup in hand. He saw Rachel sitting on the lanai. “Hey, how are you?”

“I’m okay, are you feeling better?”

Steve smiled and sat down. “Yeah. Sorry I had to take Danny from you last night.”

“Steve, please. It’s okay. I slept better with out him snoring.”

Steve roared in laughter. “Well, I was in the middle of the bed between Alicia and Danny. I left them about an hour ago and they both were sleeping hard. I got up again but…..it wasn’t as bad.”

Rachel frowned. “I’m sorry, are you still able to go try on a tux today?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“You better be good, thanks for making me my coffee babe.” Danny said as he walked out, kissed Rachel on the lips, he smiled. “Mmmmm. Baby….you taste great.”

Rachel laughed.

“He slept good because he got some Danno cuddles, always makes the kids feel better.”

Steve smiled and looked at Danny. “You are a great friend, thank you for being there for me.”

Danny shrugged as Alicia walked out. “Any time buddy.”

Steve shook his head. “Don’t down play it Daniel….” Steve leaned over and gripped his friends shoulder. “…..you are my best friend. Thank you for….” He shrugged. “…..never leaving.”

Danny knew what Steve meant. “Never Steve.”

“Like I said….I wonder who is really getting married.” Alicia said placing her cup down next to Steve’s. 

Steve smiled and pulled her down into his lap. He ran his hands up and down her legs. “Thank you for everything as well.” He tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed her soft and sweet. His cock twitching. “I love you.”

She smiled and wiggled on his lap. “I love you too.”

“Hey!” Danny almost yelled. “Where’s the love!?”

Steve laughed. “I love you too, let’s go to the tux shop.”

Danny nodded and stood up, watching Steve lifted Alicia off his lap. “I love you too.” Danny said with a smile. 

 

They both walked out of the house and headed towards Danny’s car where he threw Danny his keys. 

“Nice tent.” Danny laughed. 

Steve smiled. “Jealous.”

“I’ve got three kids babe, not jealous at all.”

Steve laughed as Danny sped off.


End file.
